Crescent of Darkness
by rockyoursocks167
Summary: In the heart of Red Fountain, Emma Blake discovers the secret organization bent on destroying the world and building it up as their own, twisted one. The question is not will, but how will Emma be able to stop them, when she's just a 13-year-old girl?
1. Prologue: The Punishment

**Okay, well, I'm trying my hand at a Winx Club fanfic. Hopefully this won't suck as bad as it can. **

**Note: This story may or may not give out some bad puns and/or humor. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club still remains to Iginio Straffi, the rest of us all don't, and I am still sick with my cold. :'(  
**

* * *

**Prologue: The Punishment  
**

_'Quick, run fast Emma, be quick!' _I thought to myself as I raced down the halls of Alfea School for Fairies. I was s_o _close to being late, and frankly, I did not want to be late like I had been every other day of the week. I wanted to finish off the first week of school with a good, _on-time _Friday.

I turned the last corner, glancing down at my watch as I did so. Fifteen seconds left. I ran as fast as I could, trying to get to the door at the very end of the hall. _Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two..._

Suddenly, being the klutz I was, I tripped over one of the laces that had come undone in my brown converse sneakers, and I went flying onto the floor. I held out my hand and yelled, _"NOOOO!" _as the teacher grabbed the door handle and pulled the open door closed, not even giving a glance my way (the teacher must have either hated me or had a severe hearing problem, because I yelled quite loudly.) . I sighed and picked myself up, grabbing the papers that had fallen out of my bag. I walked over to the corner and stood by it sadly, knowing Ms. Griselda would be coming down the hall soon on her rounds to make sure no students were skipping class or late.

Sure enough, the strict teacher came around the corner incredibly soon, her glasses glinting in the sunlight coming through the window as she observed me with no surprise.

"Late again, are we, Miss Blake?" she asked. I sighed again and nodded, and instead of opening a hole in the wall to the classroom like she usually would, she grabbed my arm and started towing me the completely opposite direction.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" I protested automatically from surprise.

Ms. Griselda shot me a short glance before saying, "I'm taking you to the Headmistress' office."

"Why?" I asked.

"You've been late to classes this entire week. Headmistress Faragonda will now choose your punishment for being so."

"I can't help it! I try to get there on time, I really do, but for some reason I never can! It's like there's a force field around wherever I'm trying to go, and as soon as I hit it a little note goes off saying, 'Oh no, Emma's gonna be on time, better stop her!'," I said.

"No excuses, Miss Blake," said promptly. "Now be quiet."

"But-"

_"Be quiet." _I clamped my jaws together tightly to keep from speaking again as Ms. Griselda towed me through the entire school to get to Headmistress' Faragonda's office.

**.:;*;:.**

"So, Miss Blake, I see you have been late to every class this week? Even lunch?" Ms. Faragona peered at me over the report featuring yours truly.

I nodded silently, still not wanting to try my voice, just in case I started rambling again, and made Ms. Griselda ticked once more. That lady was freakishly scary.

"Why has this happened?" she asked.

I shot a look at Ms. Griselda, trying to figure out whether she would turn me into a toad or not for saying what I had before. She sighed and answered, "Go ahead."

"Well, you see, Headmistress..." I told her the bit about the force field. She chuckled a bit, and I took this for a good thing, a sign that my punishment would be light. Teachers don't give you harsh punishments if you make them laugh, correct?

Apparently not, as Headmistress Faragonda said, "Well, the way that I see it, the best option for the correct punishment would be for Ms. Griselda to serve it out, as that is her department."

Well, the dreams of making a teacher laugh flew out of the window just as quickly as it flew in. Ms. Griselda wouldn't laugh if a tickle-machine touched her in every ticklish spot known to man.

"Excellent idea, Headmistress." I swore Ms. Griselda's eyes turned red. "Emma Destiny Blake, it is your, how shall we say it, _destiny _to have the punishment of cleaning the restrooms at Red Fountain." She chuckled at her own joke.

I was very wrong, it seemed. She would laugh if it was something to do with a punishment or a bad pun. I had thought she was just strict, but apparently she was just plain sick. Who laughs at another person's torture? Not a normal one, I can tell you that!

"Oh. Oh geez. I won't have to clean it while they're, ya know, doin' their business, will I?" I asked, scared out of my shorts.

"Yes, yes you will."

I hate my life.

* * *

**Well, hopefully you enjoyed this short beginning. How sick is Ms. Griselda? I actually got the restrooms' bit idea from Sydney White. Emma's last name actually came pretty close to being Sydney, and that was before I came up with this idea of the restrooms' punishment.**

**If this sucks, please tell me so. I can endure flames, but constructive critism is more welcomed.**

**Well, peace out!  
**

**Micki  
**


	2. Chapter One: Leaving Alfea

**Thank you _number1stormhawksfan _and _Ori Lee _for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: -monotone- I own Winx Club. -eye twitches, bursts out laughing- Yeah, can't even say that with a straight face.**

**I also do not own the obsession over High School Musical or the Jonas Brothers. Wouldn't want to anyway. -shudders at the mental picture of being run over by a crowd of JoBro-obsessed fans-**

**WEIRD GAME!!!**

**"Guess those Lyrics"**

**I put up the name of a song and the artist, and hidden somewhere in the story is a line from the song. I'll try to make it easy, give you hints and such. The hint is at the bottom note:::**

**If you can guess the lyrics I hid in the story correctly, you will get either a sneak peak at the next chapter or some background character info. You just need to tell me whether you want a sneak peak or info in your review, and if you want character info, which character. **

**So, I hope you guys enjoy this little game! Please let this encourage you to review!  
**

**_Song: Falling Down  
Artist: Selena Gomez_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Leaving Alfea  
**

I knelt on the tile floor, carefully picking up the shards of glass. From behind me, I heard the sudden crowd of voices as the dorm-room door opened and then them being cut off as my room-mate slammed the door shut. I waited for the sound of her plopping her bag on the floor, but it never came. I turned around, curious, but I just saw her staring at me. I turned around, rolling my eyes, knowing exactly what she was thinking, and no, I can't read minds. That's a different district of the mind that my powers don't cover. I can move things with my mind and make things from my imagination appear in physical form, which, I admit, isn't nearly as impressive as the Dragon Fire or anything like that.

"I know, I know, I'm such a klutz," I said, and then managed to prick my finger on a piece of glass. I didn't make a noise, just brought it up to my mouth to suck on it.

"No, trust me, I wasn't thinking that," Karmella protested. I turned around to face her with my eyebrows raised.

"Okay, maybe I was thinking that a _little_," she admitted with a shrug. "But I wasn't really thinking about that at all. Why is there a suitcase on your bed? And why is it nearly packed?"

"Well...I'm moving," I answered around my finger.

"You're _what?!_"Karmella's jaw pretty much dropped to the floor.

"Moving. The act of changing one's dwelling place or place of business. Wait, you're taking AP English, why are you asking me this?" I said teasingly. Karmella grabbed a pillow from her bed and hit me on the back of the head with it.

"That was mean."

"It was worth it," I shrugged. Karmella rolled her eyes before throwing the pillow back on her bed and sitting down on the floor to help me pick up the glass.

"No, I mean why are you moving? What happened?" she asked softly as she deposited the rest of the glass shards quickly onto the counter. Having electricity as your Winx power does affect your speed, I suppose.

"Well," I said, standing up, "I was late to every single class this week, so I have the glorious punishment of moving to Red Fountain and cleaning the restrooms for two months."

"Oh my God!" Karmella's hands flew up to her mouth. "That's horrible! How are you going to continue your studies from Red Fountain?"

This time I was the one to grab a pillow and hit her on the back of her head.

"Right. Wrong bad thing," she noted with a raised finger.

"Ya think?" I asked.

Karmella gave me an exasperated look. "But are you going to have to clean it while they're..."

I held up my hands."You needn't continue that sentence. Yes, yes I do."

Karmella gasped. "Ms. Griselda is so horrible! Didn't Headmistress Faragonda do anything?"

"Nope. She just sat there, and let the fearsome Grizzly do her sick, twisted thing."

"I can't believe Ms. Faragonda would let her do something so horrible," she said with a frantic shake of her head.

"That's because you're obsessed with school. Freakishly obsessed. When are your parents going to send you a therapist?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Okay, 1) School is a very important thing. It's fine to be obsessed with it, and 2) I'm so not going to a therapist. Don't you realize what that really spells?"

I shook my head.

"Put a little slash separating the 'the' from the 'rapist.'"

It took me a couple seconds to catch up with her. I stuck out my tongue in distaste. "You're sick."

"It's true though!"

"Ah...good point," I agreed grudgingly.

"So...how are you going to deal with this?" Karmella asked.

I shrugged. "I guess the same way I deal with everything."

"Just ignore the problem until it's gone?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"But how are you going to ignore the smell of boys' restrooms?"

"No clue."

**.:;*;:.**

Karmella and I probably wouldn't have been friends under any other consequences. She was this very preppy, sweet, graceful, genius of a girl who had been raised on ballet and too many friends to count. I, on the other hand, was this very tomboyish, clumsy, lucky-to-crack-a-"B" dork who wore a black ski cap over her curly brown hair and varied from scruffy brown work-boots to even scruffier brown-from-dirt converse sneakers.

But that all changed when I saw her on the campus after we had first met.

I had been reading when I heard a ruckus from the center of the campus. I looked up to see a mob I had never seen draw up around to girls in the center. I put the book back in my black backpack and walked carefully over there, to see what was going on. I asked what was the matter, and one of the girls completely decked in green answered that one upperclassmen had started harassing a little sister of one of the students and the older sister of the girl had started fighting with the upperclassmen. I pushed through the crowd to see who was fighting, and my jaw nearly dropped to the grass when I saw it was Karmella who was standing defensively in front of a sniffling six-year-old girl. A blond, extremely buff upperclassmen was throwing rock after rock at her, and Karmella was just barely blocking them with a thin yellow barrier made of electricity.

_"You're just a stupid little freshmen! What do you know? Nothing!" _the upperclassmen had yelled. A particularly large rock rose from the ground and threw itself at the feet of my preppy room-mate and her sister. It managed to pass through the shield and land inches from the six-year-old's bare feet. She shrieked and Karmella shot dagger from her eyes at the buff blond.

_"Don't do that! She's only six! Throw stuff at me, not her! She's not the one you have the problem with!" _Karmella had shrieked with tears flying from her eyes.

The blond had smiled viciously. _"Gladly." _With this, a large bolder cracked apart from the rest of the ground and hovered by her head.

_"Why isn't anyone doing anything?" _I yelled, my eyes never leaving the buff blond.

_"Are you kidding? That's Endra! She could whip any of our asses in a second!" _The girl in green yelled back, her eyes wide in fright.

In a split second, the boulder started flying towards at Karmella fast enough to blur. Karmella closed her eyes, knowing even she couldn't run out of there quickly enough to save everyone. She waited for the the impact, silently apologizing to her sister and parents, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see the boulder an inch away from her face, shimmering with a light lilac light. She looked around for the source of the light, and she saw me, with my eyes squeezed tight in concentration, both my hands out in front of me as far as I could get them. Lilac light shone from my hands and were completely encasing the boulder. I set it down a couple feet away and opened my eyes, swaying on the spot from the effort. I wasn't that good with magic at that point anyways, so over-exerting myself like that wasn't keeping me wide awake, but it was worth it.

I saw Karmella mouth, _"Thank you." _and I just nodded tiredly. The buff blond was glaring at me, and I could tell she would whip my ass later.

But I found out later that Karmella would corner her and zap her with everything she had. And after I saw that happen, I knew immediately that this girl wasn't just another preppy school girl who didn't give a rat's ass about anyone else. This was a preppy school girl who cared for her family and could kick major ass when she wanted to, and trust me, she definitely wanted to. Endra was stuck three months in the school infirmary recovering, and was then expelled for harassing a little kid.

All in all, that was an excellent day's work.

**.:;*;:.**

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Karmella asked me, concerned electric light shining from her blue eyes. She put her milk-chocolate hand on my arm comfortingly.

I tried to grin reassuringly. "I'll be fine. I've got my cell, and you if I ever need back up. Gosh, you're such a mom, Karmella," I said.

"I am not!" Karmella huffed.

"Did you just seriously huff?"

"Oh, shut up, Emma."

I grinned honestly this time. "I'll see you the weekend after next when that ball-party thing's on."

"Yeah." I could've sworn I saw a tear drop from my friend's eye, so I gave her a quick hug good-bye. I couldn't manage anything more, since Ms. Griselda was glaring at me from the deck of the red airship, telling me she would whip my ass if I didn't get on the ship right now.

"Now, you be careful, okay? No tripping and falling down two flights of stairs, or-" I cut her off with my hysteric laughter. I guess I was a bit nervous.

Karmella smiled. "Well, I guess that's it. You have my number, so..."

"What if I pick up the phone, but nobody's on it?" I asked, wincing when I realized I sounded like a little kids with their mommy.

"I will be. You've always got me, just like you had me that one time." Karmella eyes shone sentimentally.

"AW!" I had to gush. I was being such a prep then, so I went ahead and gave her another hug.

"Miss Blake, hurry up or else!" Ms. Griselda threatened with her gravelly voice.

"There's the Grizzly bear a-calling," I dead-panned. Karmella smiled.

"Go. I'll see you later."

"Okay!" I picked up my ratty red suitcase and ran towards the ramp, waving back with one hand as I did so. "See you later, Karm!"

"See ya, Em! Don't trip over your own feet!"

"You just jinxed me, you idiot!" I laughed back as I reached the inside of the airship. I saw Karmella laughing with me just as the ramp started to rise and block off the sigh of her and Alfea.

_'Well,' _I thought to myself with a sigh. _'I guess that's it then. No more preppiness, no more girly girls, just hanging out with the guys._

_'This is going to be interesting.'

* * *

_**It's weird, I always have to end off with some weird little note thing, don't I? 'I hate my life.' 'This is going to be interesting.'**

**Did you guys catch the song lyric? Hint: It's near the end.**

**Well, it's nearing 9:25 at night, and I need to get off and catch some ZZZs to be fully refreshed for school when I wake up at 5:30 in the morning. **

**Peace out!**

**Micki  
**


End file.
